Aeonian Dream
by zaftigchic
Summary: A woman finds love in the arms of mysterious forbidden fruit.


She walked through the front door of her apartment and all the day's tension immediately eased from her shoulders. Most women would find the solitude lonely and depressing, but she loved everything about her tiny one bedroom flat. From the colors that she picked in every room, the scents she smelled when she lit candles, to the utter stillness. That's what she loved the most. The quiet. No noises but her own and the gentle hums and whirs that came from the appliances and ceiling fans. When the quietness became too much she just turned on the tv for ambient noise or put in one of her cds from her vast collection. Sometimes jazz, sometimes blues, sometimes r&b or classical. Maybe even a little classic rock or country if her mood called for it. Her music tastes were very eclectic. But not today. All she wanted now was silence.  
She stopped in the kitchen to put on a pot of water for chamomile tea. Humming softly, she walked down the short hallway content. She had no lord and master demanding this or that. No one to tell her what to put where. Everything was how she wanted it. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place. If she wanted to be messy, which happened occasionally, she just let things fall where they may, but today her home was neat and tidy.  
She walked in her bedroom and stripped off her clothes. The only thing that took away from total bliss was the onset of her period. The cramps were starting and she knew that at any minute a heavy blood flow would begin. So while she wasn't doubled over in pain she went about lighting candles in her room and bath. She was naked, but she didn't care. She sometimes did that too.  
All she wanted was a long, hot bath. She went to the tub and turned on the water until it was lava hot. She poured a generous amount of one of her favorite bubble baths. Today it was sandalwood rose. While the water was running she went to the kitchen to get her cup of tea. Once back in the bathroom, she turned off the water and stepped into the tub. She sighed as she immersed herself until the bubbles reached her chin. Every few minutes she'd take a sip of her tea and then sink back into the tub.  
She stayed until the water turned cold, the bubbles disappeared and her tea cup was empty. After drying,she went on with her after bath ritual of moisturizing and powdering herself all over. She loved being soft and smelling good. She went into the bedroom and put on her favorite nightgown. It was a short, baby blue and light gray cotton gown. Nothing fancy, but it had spaghetti straps and fell mid thigh and it made her feel feminine. Forgoing panties for the moment, she went back in the bathroom and rinsed out the tub.  
As soon as she turned off the water she felt it. A presence. Not scary or foreboding, but she knew someone was there. She turned around and saw him. He was everything her mother and father had told her to stay away from. Every hot flame she was told not to touch. Every candy she was told not to eat. Every stranger she was told not to talk to. Beware! Caution! Warning! Her mind screamed, but she wasn't afraid. She drank in the sight of him. His blond hair the color of freshly harvested wheat. His blue eyes the color of cornflowers and his seemingly never ending height. She could clearly see Nordic ancestry in the sharp lines and angles of his face. Any other woman would have screamed bloody murder, but she didn't see a threat. Just his beauty. She walked slowly towards him while he watched her. He seemed entranced by the sway of her hips and generous curves. She would usually be self-conscious by this much attention, but somehow she sensed his appreciation of her voluptuous body.  
He closed the distance and touched her. Her body instantly reacted. Blood began to flow down her legs. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply and took in her scent. A look of relish crossed his face. It was at this point when she began to feel a tinge of apprehension. She felt like prey just before the attack of it's predator. He ran his hands slowly down her arms, savoring her softness. He gently cupped her face and leaned into her. Again he closed his eyes and inhaled her womanly aroma. Opening his eyes when he was just inches from her face, he seemed to be memorizing her facial features. He ran his thumb lightly over her lips and she drew it into her mouth. She gently sucked on his thumb. He released a moan that came from deep within. It reminded her of a soft animal growl. He withdrew his thumb and went straight for her mouth. She thought the kiss would be savage and feral, but he took his time. First sucking from her bottom lip and then the top. He sipped from her lips as if he was sampling a fine wine and she did the same. She matched his movements and added some of her own. She gently nibbled his bottom lip and then kissed away the bite. That pulled another moan from him and he slipped his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth.  
It was then that she realized she could read his thoughts. It was as if he was speaking to her without saying a word. He thought she tasted like exotic spices. He continued the kiss down her neck, behind her ears and to her shoulder, pushing the straps of her gown down as he studied her body. When the gown fell past her hips and to the floor he stepped back so he could look at her. To see the land he was about to conqueror. From the top of her head to the tips of her red polished toes, he put to memory every detail. She's beautiful, she heard him think. He dropped to his knees placing his hands at her waist and continued his perusal. Kneeling in front of her as if he were worshiping one of his gods. At her height of 5'1" and what she guessed to be his at 6'2"-6'4", on bended knee his head was level with her breast.  
All thought was cut off when his head bent towards her left breast and he drew in the nipple. It was her turn to moan as she arched her back and touched the back of his head to encourage him. He licked and nibbled her breast and then gave the right the same attention. He left a trail of kisses as he made his way to the place that beckoned him. She widened her legs. That was all the invitation he needed. He lapped up the blood that had ran down her legs. She felt sharp teeth graze the tender flesh. Coming to a stop at her pussy, he kissed her outer lips and then spread her open. He licked her clit and she cried out. She moaned and mound her pussy against his magical mouth. He drank from her as if she were his fountain of youth. The fact that she was on her period and bleeding didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he acted as if he needed it.  
She held on to the sink and the back of his head, telling him with her body language not to stop. Ignoring her subliminal request, he stopped eating her. He stood up and her hands went directly to the button and zipper of his jeans. As she pulled the zipper down she could feel his cock strain against her knuckles. Once unzipped, she followed the downward path as she pushed his jeans to his feet and then off. She was now face to face with his thick, hard dick. She wasted no time as she took him into her mouth. First just the head, she sucked and then pulled him out to lick off his pre-cum. She reversed her motion and drew him in all the way to his stomach, deep throating him. A deep growl penetrated the night air as he pumped himself in and out of her hot, wet mouth. He sent the same unspoken request to her not to stop, but she did just as he had and stopped and stood. She looked at the enticing creature in front of her. His body, that looked as if it had been carved from marble, was hers to do with as she pleased. The feeling was heady and arousing. Where did he come from? Why was he here? Both were questions that she had, but didn't voice.  
He wanted her. He wanted her more than his need for blood. He wanted to bury his dick inside her pussy and see the contrast between her darkness and his light. Reading his thoughts again, she took his hand and led him to her bed. She pulled back the bed clothes, crawled to the center and opened herself to him. He went to her without hesitation, laying next to her. He kissed her as he did earlier and took the same route down her body as he did before. This time he went past her pussy and kissed his way down both her legs. Kissing the inside of her thighs and behind her knees, he made a mental note that behind her ears and behind her knees were her favorite spots. He made his way back up her legs to his favorite spot. He opened her pussy again and concentrated on her clit. She was still wet from his first kisses. "This had to be what the Nordic gods felt when they tasted their women", he thought. He continued his assault on her clit and pussy, licking and sucking until she screamed and came in his mouth. He'd never tasted anything as sweet as her.  
As he moved up her body, she floated back down to earth. He stared into her eyes and became lost. She kissed him, tasting her juices and rolled him onto his back. She continued her kiss as she straddled him, rubbing her wet pussy on his dick. He grabbed her hips to push into her, but she whispered in his ear that he wasn't ready yet. He thought, she didn't realize how very wrong she was. He was more than ready to plunge his hard dick into her tight wet pussy.  
His thoughts were interrupted when she kissed his neck and shoulders. She kissed down to his chest and paid special attention to the nipples, sucking and nibbling on them until they peaked. He moaned with pleasure and ran his fingers through her hair. She moved to his stomach and then to his dick. Again she licked the head and took him deep into her mouth. He struggled not to cum as he desperately wanted to cum inside her. She continued to suck his dick as she massaged his balls. He moaned loudly and stopped her. He pulled her up his body and rolled on top of her in one swift movement. He pulled her knees up and pushed into her slowly. He thought he'd cum from her heat and the tightness of her pussy, but he gathered the last bit of control he had. He kissed her and slowly started to pump in and out of her. He whispered to her how good she felt. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. He pumped into her faster and harder and felt her tighten around him. She couldn't believe she was about to cum again and from being fucked. She'd never cum this way. He brought something wild out of her. As he pumped harder into her, she bit into his shoulder drawing blood. She suckled his wound, taking in his blood for nourishment. He thrust into her for what felt like forever, moaning and whispering in her ear. He spoke to her guttural words in his native tongue. "Cum for me", reached her ears, sounding like beautiful music. He rammed into her and she came screaming and bucking uncontrollable. Her pussy tightening around his dick was his undoing. He shot his cum inside her grunting and growling like a barbarian.  
He laid on top of her, feeling her heartbeat. She didn't feel his, but she knew the blood that coursed through his veins gave him "life". He kissed her neck and behind her ear. He looked at her and knew he'd found his soul mate. He didn't want to "make" her tonight as he knew he'd be back. He wanted to feel her warmth for a while longer. This was the woman he wanted to spend his nights making love to. The woman he wanted to share his eternal death with. He kissed her and it was the most passionate, fervent kiss she'd ever experienced. She knew she'd found her Nordic prince. The Dark Knight she'd spent countless days and nights dreaming about. The man she knew she wanted to be with forever. She didn't care that she'd have to give up living in the light. That was a small price to pay for everlasting love.  
He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. They laid there in a tangle of arms and legs naked. He held her close to him and she caressed him, running her fingers over his sculptured chest and through the sprinkle of hair. He kissed he forehead and lifted her head to look at him. He gently stroked her warm, smooth cheek and whispered, "I love you" without saying word. She whispered, "I love you too". With that she drifted off to sleep.  
She stirred when the first light of dawn shined on her face. With her eyes still closed she rolled over to mold herself to her moonlight lover's body. Her eyes shot open when she didn't feel him. She ran her hands over the indentation of where he had slept. Did she dream this? Maybe what had happened was just a figment of her vivid imagination. Sadness filled her as realized that what she'd experienced was a chimera. A flight of fancy. As she crawled over the spot where he'd laid, she stopped. A smile slowly crept over her face. She knew that last night hadn't been a dream. She still felt his presence. She smelled his unique scent. And when she touched the inside of her thigh she felt 2 tiny puncture marks.  
© Copyright 2009. All Rights Reserved


End file.
